


My Pokemon OCs as vines part 2

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ha, you thought it was over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant





	My Pokemon OCs as vines part 2

Daisy: So we out here stuck in Mickey D's because of a lightning storm-

(lightning flashes)

Daisy: OH-

\---

(Emma is sitting on a hover board to make it move and she crashes into the wall and leaves a big hole)

Lilo: (wheezing)

\---

Cyrus: (pointing to the sky) There's the little dipper. What do we say?

Calliope: Ye Ye!

Cyrus: And there's the big dipper. What do we say?

Calliope: YE YE.

\---

Hilda: So is this gonna be a thing? Me and you?

Lorna: Uh...

Hilda: ...

Lorna: Uuuuhhhh...

Hilda: ...

Lorna: MY DICK FELL OFF!

\---

(Cindy is talking to her friend when she notices her little brother spilled some apple juice on the carpet)

Cindy: (gasps) Oh my Arceus!

Cindy's little brother: (dumps the rest of the juice on the carpet)

Cindy: NOOOOOO!

\---

Lysandre: I don't know why you-

Penelope: (shoots a makeshift flamethrower)

Lysandre: (shrieks) You better stop! Bitch damn! AAAAAAA-

\---

Emma: There's only one race. The human ra-

Lilo: (slaps her) What about Nascar?!

\---

Gladion: We're at a hotel room and we have to pay for the water!

Daisy: (smacking water bottle into trash can) Shut the hell your mouth!

Daisy: (points to sink) There's free water here you asshole!

\---

Lorna: (picks up phone) Hello?

Hilda: Open up.

Lorna: When I was younger, my mother forced me to eat Pokemon food for dinner. 

Hilda: Bitch I meant the front door. Open the front door.

\---

Cindy: Give me your FUCKING MONEY! (throws a guy at the wall)

\---

Calliope: Hey, how y'all-

Mars's Purgley: (growls at her)

Calliope: (shrieks) GET YOUR FUCKING POKEMON BITCH!

Mars: It don't bite.

Calliope: YES IT DO GET THAT-

\---

Daisy: (singing) You are my dad.

(zooms into a picture of Guzma)

Daisy: You're my dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie!

\---

(Emma and Tabitha are playing table tennis. Emma accidentally looses grip of her paddle and throws it in Tabitha's face)

Tabitha: Ow! Fuck!

Emma: (screams as Tabitha chases her across the room)

\---

(Archie is reading a picture book to little Lilo)

Archie: The Miltank says moo, the Butterfree don't say nothin, the Tepig says you have the right to remain silent...

\---

Lorna: (screaming)

Ghetsis: Can you stop screaming?

Lorna: How about you shut your goddamn mouth?!

\---

Penelope: (points to a bunch of ghost type Pokemon) All these ghosts, ALL THESE GHOSTS, and I still can't find a boo...

\---

(Only by Nicki Minaj is playing on a speaker)

Cindy: No. No. Turn that off.

Nicki: Ima let him eat my ass-

Cindy: NOOOO-

\---

Calliope: Y'all ugly. (vanishes into thin air)

\---

Daisy: Back at it again at Krispy Kreme.

(does a couple backflips, then accidentally knocks down the sign)

\---

Maxie: How would you like to eat corn on the cob with no fucking teeth?!

Emma: (closes the laptop on his fingers)

Maxie: OW!

\---

Lilo: Shelly! I'm about to get Matt again!

Shelly: Lilo, leave him alone while he's sleeping.

(Lilo obviously doesn't listen to her)

Lilo: (pours water bottle on Matt's head)

Matt: (wakes up choking on water)

\---

Lorna: (while climbing into a dryer) I am DISGUSTED, I am REVOLTED, I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior, Reshiram, and THIS is the thanks I get?!

\---

Red: Would you rather fight a bunch of kindergartners, or-

Cindy: I would fight a bunch of kindergartners.

Red: I wasn't finished-

Cindy: THOSE KINDERGARTNERS ARE GETTING SLAPPED.

\---

Penelope: So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift?

Serena: ...Happy birthday?

Penelope: (hits her in the face with a wine glass)

\---

Calliope: (shoving a bunch of Team Galactic grunts out of the way to reveal Giratina) GUYS! GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S THE LORD!

\---

Daisy: Wave.

Cutiefly: (waves)

Daisy: Yaaaay! What's up, Mr. Cutiefly?

\---

Emma: Do you ever just like... wake up or... do something and your like... what the fuck is going on?

\---

Lilo: It's raining.

Aqua grunt: I'm used to the water, I make my girl rain all th-

Lilo: (slaps him) STOP BEING NASTY.

\---

Plasma grunt: Do you like being in the front seat?

Lorna: Yeah.

Plasma grunt: (slams on breaks)

(Lorna lunges foreward)

\---

Calliope: ...so are we still gonna destroy the earth?

Cyrus: Nah, they're doing a pretty good job without us.

\---

Daisy: Caterpie rave! (starts beatboxing)

\---

That is all, I think. Goodbye for now.


End file.
